User blog:DemonisAOH/Moria Alina, Chapter 8: The Game, PT. 1
Pt. 1 Kazarina's Lab Kazarina: Well ... all I need to do now is wait for a while and the machine should tell me. Gill: And if Barodius ISN'T the father? Kazarina: ... We will see. There is almost no doubt in my mind. Stoica: N y r u so sur of urself? Kazarina: Stoica, I told you before, it is all in Barodius' attitude. Airzel: She has a point ... but who knows ... maybe the mad scientist actually went mad because her future husband seems to hate her. Kazarina: Enough out of you, Airzel. Strikeflier: Watch it. Lumagrowl: How about you? we are a little busy here. Kazarina: Lumagrowl is right. Who let you in here, anyway? Stoica: We hav keys. Kazarina: GET OUT! Gill: You had better tell us when the results get in, or I will personally execute you. Kazarina: Whatever floats your boat, now GET OUT OF MY LAB! Moria's Room Moria: (tending to Corbin) Why are you so high maintenence? Kai: Well, m'lady, remember that he IS just a baby. Moria: Good point. Sierra: And babies can't take care of themselves. Moria: I get it. Kai: And as his mother ... Moria: Do you want me to maim you, chop you up, puree you, and feed you to Corbin as baby food, Kai? Kai: O_O NO MA'AM. Moria: Then shut it, please. Sierra: um ... would you like some help, Moria? Moria: No, I'm done here. He just needs some food. Which brings me back to you, Kai. Kai: o_o Moria: One jar of baby food please. Kai: Yes ma'am. (slips out) Moria: Sierra, what do you see in Kai? Sierra: What do you mean? Moria: I know you like him more than a friend. Sierra: Well yes, he has been my best friend for years. Moria: Oh you know what I mean, Sierra. I have seen the way you look at him. Sierra: o_o Moria: It's ok. I am just wondering, girl to girl, what do you see in Kai? Sierra: well ... um ... I see a kind and gentle man that is confident in himself. Moria: Good girl. Corbin: (rolling around in his crib) Moria: :) So cute, isn't he? Sierra: He sure is. Moria: Hey, Sierra, if I am to leave for any reason, I want you to take care of him. Sierra: Say what? Moria: I trust that you can take care of him. Sierra: o_o thank you. Moria: You are welcome. In fact, I should be thanking you. Kai: (comes in with teh babeh foo) Here we go. Splight: (pops open on one of the crib legs) IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! H.: Hush now, you might scare the baby. They are so cute :D :D :D Moria: -_-" Ok, now give me teh food. Kazarina's Lab ... Again Kazarina: Well well well, I was right. Sid: Mistress, what do you wish? Kazarina: hmm ... we need to play this properly so nobody figures us out. Jesse: Don't worry, as soon as it is our curtain call, it will be the child's last act. Lena: Mistress, we will not fail you. Kazarina: Good, then listen to my plan, and listen well, because I don't intend on repeating myself. Zenet: When have we failed you before? Kazarina: ... YOU have failed me plenty of times, Zenet. The others, not so much. Zenet: D: D: D: Mason: Well, how about we get on with this plan. Lumagrowl: Be patient. Kazarina: Oh don't worry, if everything goes according to plan, the child AND Moria will be dead too quick for anyone to notice. >:D >:D >:D Category:Blog posts